GleeDO:Uncomplicated
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the third Episode after Allies. This one was originally going to be called Fall out. Santana and Rachel kiss and then go to Dinner at her home with a variety of intersting guest. The one who found Santana with someone goes through a change. "Rolling in the Deep" and "Under Your Spell" doesn't belong to me. This also sets up a crossover in the future
1. The person who saw is

_GleeDO: Uncomplicated_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Part One **_

_If hours were going by then Quinn and Dominick weren't have notice as they were enjoying each other's lips as well as tongues. _

_"Guys!" Mr. Schuster said and Dominick responded, "It's that fire baby..."_

_"It's going to burn us both..." Quinn finished the movie quote and Dominick then saw Finn was walking with the teacher. _

_In the bathroom Rachel and Santana couldn't stop as her lips were all over Rachel's mouth and neck with her hands around the tiny Diva's waist. Santana couldn't get over how nice Rachel smelled and the Diva couldn't believe how gentle Ms. Lopez is. They stopped and Santana touched Rachel's lips as the Diva's kissed her fingertips. Rachel held her hand and kissed every inch of it then they embrace each other. _

_"What have we done?" Rachel whispered. _

_Brittany saw what happened and she was sitting down at the other end of the shcool crying her eyes out. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and Kurt came along. _

_"Hey Brittany, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and Brittany responded, "Rachel put a spell on my Santana and they were kissing. Why could she be with Rachel giving each other kisses but not me? Is there something wrong with me?" Kurt gave Brittany such a strong hug and Mecedres apporach them both with Arianna in tow. _

_"What's going on Brittany?" Arianna asked. _


	2. Rolling In The Deep

_**GleeDo: Uncomplicated**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Two**_

_That night Santana came home then opened the door to see Shelby with Dominick's father named Clive who was standing besides Ms. Cochran. _

_She notice that her bilogical father wasn't there and her mother knew she was going to have to be peacekeeper. Dominick enter the house with Quinn in tow and saw the same thing. _

_"Dad." DOmnick said and his father pulled hm in a hug. _

_"You look great." Clive said to Dominick and responded, "This is Shelby Cochran, the woman who I'm seeing and loved dearly. This is..." "Hi Quinn." Shelby said to the blonde and Dominick saw the kid then Quinn's reaction. "What's wrong?" Dominick asked and Quinn responded, "That's Beth." _

_Dominick had found out from Santana who Beth was but didn't want to say anything about her. "Hold on that's Beth and that were mean your Rachel's mother." Dominick said to Shleby and Shelby confirmed it with a head shake. "We are planning to see Rachel soon, we have the makings of a big family and..." Clive said and Dominick responded, "Are you okay mom?" _

_"I'm okay, I just thought maybe inviting your father over will be a beginning of peace between us and I want you to be comfortable with him coming over." Mabriel said to DOminick and Quinn had to leave. Dominick gave his dad a look and then ran after her. _

_"I shouldn't have brought Beth." Shelby whispered and Santana curb her tongue long enough then said to her mother, "I want to invite someone for this dinner." _

_"One guest." Mabriel said to Santana and her daughter just smiled as she left. _

_Quinn stood outside as Dominick came out with her. _

_"I didn't know..." Dominick said and Quinn responded, "I want to stay but I have to get change." "My mom isn't going to mind if my dad is serious about getting to know everyone." Dominick told Quinn and they just embrace. _

_Brittany laid on the bed watching the phone going off to see it was Santana. She ignored it and turned it over then she stood up. She saw the plastic bag and took out a box of hair coloring. _

_Brittany Sings: _

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**Finally I can see you crystal clear**_

_**[Clean version:] Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**_

_**See how I leave with every piece of you**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**_

_She begins to start coloring her hair as she sings the song. _

_Brittany continues Singing: _

_**There's a fire starting in my heart**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch**_

_**And it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us**_

_**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**_

_**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**_

_**I can't help feeling**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**You're gonna wish you never had met me**_

_**Rolling in the deep**_

_**Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**_

_**You had my heart inside of your hand**_

_**You're gonna wish you never had met me**_

_**And you played it, to the beat**_

_**Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**_

_**Throw your soul through every open door **_

_**Count your blessings to find what you look for**_

_**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**_

_**You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow **_

_**You're gonna wish you never had met me**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**_

_**We could have had it all**_

_**You're gonna wish you never had met me)**_

_**It all, it all, it all**_

_**Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep**_

_**But you played it**_

_**You played it**_

_**You played it**_

_**You played it to the beat.**_

_**After a few hours Brittany looked at her hair and she was scared at what happened. She calmly took the phone and called Arianna. "Can you help me?" **_


	3. Quinn and a liar?

_**GleeDo: Uncomplicated**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Kurt, Mecedres and Arianna all came over by Brittany's request and looked at the hair which which was purple. "Brittany I think you might have missed a few directions." Kurt said and Arianna responded, "Kurt that's an understatement." "I wanted to hide from Santana." Brittany told them all and Mecedres responded, "I don't think that's going to happened." **_

_**"What do I do?" Brittany asked and Arianna responded, "This is my department and so i'm going to fix this Brittany." Arianna told Brits. **_

_**Quinn was getting ready to go to the Lopezs and she took a breath then it slowly became a panic attack. THere was a knock on the door and she knew it was her mohter. "Come in." She said sternly and her mother entered the room. **_

_**"I was going to order in..." Quinns' mother said and QUinn responded, "I'm going to Santana's, Dominick wants me there and I'm going to support him. Shelby has brought Beth back who is your granddaughter that you were have rather me aborted." **_

_**Quinn got her earrings on. **_

_**"How many times I have to say I'm sorry?" Quinn's mother asked and Quinn responded, "You're not even close." The blonde teen said and her mother slammed the door. **_

_**"I was trying to ..." Judy said and Quinn responded, "To save appearance! We're not like the Hastings and I refuse to be like Spencer who openly resents her family. So leave me alone!" Judy paused and then just turned back around then left the room. The blonde found arguing with her very tiring. **_

_**Santana text Rachel and she said she was going to be there soon. THere was a knock on the door and Santana screamed for whoever to come in, it was Dominick. **_

_**"You and I are not good right now but for one night, can you cut me some slack?" Dominick asked and Santana replied back, "For one night because it's your father I want to roast him especially when she brings Berry's mother." **_

_**Dominick sat down and took a breath. **_

_**"I wish I knew ahead of time so I could get Quinn ready." Dominick said to Santa.**_

_**"You really like her." Santana notice. **_

_**"I love her San." Dominick responded back to his sister's observation. **_

_**Brittany was having fun with Kurt, Mecedres and Arianna as she was digging her new hair cut. She had her sides shave and her hair cut shorter around the shoulder which kept the purple in there. **_


	4. Walk through the fire

_**GleeDo: Uncomplicated**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Santana had this plan from beginnning to end. How she was going to make everyone else uncomfortable from Domnick's father to the horrible thought of being related to Berry in the future. **_

_**Quinn was about to enter the house and took a breath... **_

_**I touch the fire and it freezes me **_

_**I look into it and it's black **_

_**Why can't I feel? **_

_**My skin should crack and peel **_

_**I want the fire back **_

_**Quinn thinks of seeing Beth just a few hours ago. **_

_**Now, through the smoke she calls to me **_

_**To make my way across the flame **_

_**To save the day or maybe melt away **_

_**I guess it's all the same **_

_**So, I will walk through the fire **_

_**Cause where else can I turn? **_

_**I will walk through the fire **_

_**And let it - - **_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_**The torch I bear is scorching me **_

_**And Santana laughing I've no doubt **_

_**I hope she fries **_

_**I'm free if she just dies! **_

_**I better help her out... **_

_**Quinn SIngs**_

_**Going through the motions **_

_**Walking through the part **_

_**These endless days are finally ending in a blaze **_

_**Quinn and Rachel Sings**_

_**And we are caught in the fire **_

_**At the point of no return **_

_**So we will walk through the fire **_

_**And let it **_

_**Burn **_

_**Let it burn **_

_**Let it burn **_

_**Let it burn! **_

_**Rachel and Quinn both are outside the house at the same time. **_

_"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn asked. _

_Santana got a text from Brittany and it was a pic with her new hair style with the text. _

_**I saw you with the Hobbit!**_

_Brittany then turned off the phone to join Kurt, Mecedres and Arianna_


End file.
